


Get to Know

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “I killed your father.”“That’s just as much Shido’s crime as it is yours.”





	Get to Know

“I killed your father.”

“That’s just as much Shido’s crime as it is yours.”

Goro looked at his hands, at the wall, as the IV in his arm. Anything but Haru, who sat at his bedside. He couldn’t bring himself to face her, see what kind of face she was making. Angry? Disappointed? Neutral?

He didn’t know which one would sting worse to see. He’d deserve it, he supposed. He’d taken someone so important from her, she’d have every right to hate him. To sit here and make him simmer in the hatred, burn under her gaze…

But when he turned to look at her, all he saw was sympathy and a dash of apprehension.

“Akechi… My father, he… He ordered deaths from you, as well… Right?” She wrung her hands together, looking away from Goro. “He…”

“Yes, he did…” Goro looked away. “But you saw plenty of his nasty side, you should try and remember the good, instead.” His words were laced with a bitterness he couldn’t even try to mask.

Being able to remember the good of a father… That was something he didn’t have the pleasure of doing. As far as he knew, Masayoshi Shido had always been a monster.

...Maybe he had gotten it from him.

“Akechi.” A hand touched his own and he nearly flinched away. He’d worn gloves for so long that direct human contact didn’t sit well with him. But he settled down, allowed Haru’s hands to sit on top of his. “I want to remember the good my father did, but… He did horrible things too. If I could change the fact he died… I would, but…”

“But…?” He was almost afraid to speak up, any other words he had catching in his throat.

“But I can’t fully blame you for his death, not anymore.” Haru was staring at their hands. “I’m still angry at you, but… I want to get to know you.”

“You want to get to know your father’s murderer?”

“I want to get to know a boy who was used by his father for political gain, the same way I was used by mine.”


End file.
